ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Stan Uris
Stanley "Stan" Uris was a member of the Losers Club in Stephen King's novel IT. He assists the other Losers in fighting It in 1958 but does not return to Derry in 1985 to help them a second time. Physical Appearance In the novel, Stanley is described as fastidious, wears formal clothes and has black hair. In the 1990 mini-series, his appearance is the same as the novel. In the film adaption, he has curly light brown hair and still has the fastidious mannerisms the original Stanley Uris has. 1958 Stan was one of the only Jewish kids in the school, something which resulted in severe torment from Henry Bowers and the other bullies. Not only do the bullies berate Stan about his religion, but Richie constantly jokes and makes fun about it as well. Stan was a very methodical and mature child, particular about always keeping clean and (in the 2017 Film) suffers from OCD. He is also the most skeptical and fearful of It, not being able to accept the happenings around him at first and terrified to believe that It is real. He has a very set way of approaching life, so the appearance of It in his life turns everything around and confuses and terrifies him. In the book, he is shown as having a strange sense of humor, telling jokes that the losers don’t understand, because he has an odd knowledge about the world. Stan's favorite hobby is bird watching. He can often be seen with his bird book (something that is later used to fight against It). As a child, he was good friends with Bill Denbrough, Ben Hanscom, Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak, Mike Hanlon and Beverly Marsh. He was said to “chum with” Bill, Richie, and Eddie on occasion, but he first joined the Losers' Club at the same time Richie did, helping Bill, Eddie, and Ben build the dam in the Barrens. Family Life In the novel, Stan's family is Jewish but they do not follow the practice very strictly (Stan did not even know what it meant to be kosher), attending the synagogue in Bangor only for high holidays like Yom Kippur. However, in the 2017 film, his father is a Rabbi. He appears to have a close relationship with his parents, although they seem to put a lot of pressure on him. Bill and Eddie state that it is typical for Jews to "have big noses and a lot of money", but that Stan "had a normal nose and never seemed to have enough money." Encounter with It Stan is reluctant to tell the others about his encounter with It until later when he is helping Beverly wash the blood-stained rags from her own encounter with It at the laundromat. Like Richie, he believed that his encounter had been a dream at first. He even told the Losers that he attempted to convince himself what he had seen had been an epileptic fit of some sort, as it was easier to come to terms with than the reality of what he had seen. The appearance of It for Stan happens one day when he is bird watching in the park where the Standpipe was. When he looked at the Standpipe, he said that to him it had appeared to be floating. He then heard the door of the Standpipe open, and, curious as to how it could have opened on its own, he decided to venture and take a look. As he ascended the stairs into the Standpipe, he heard footsteps and then saw shadows above him. The door behind him slammed shut. A voice began to call to him, claiming that they were "the dead ones", as he later found out meant the children that had drowned in the Standpipe. Reaching for his bird book, he began to chant as many names of birds as he could remember, which resulted in the door opening as he chanted more, finally allowing him to go back out into the park. However, when he turned his back, he saw a hand devoid of fingerprints, beckoning for him to come to them. Stan also has intense difficulty accepted the reality of It targeting the Losers when Mike brings his father's photo album of pictures of Derry throughout history. As the group looked through the pictures, the images inside came alive as they did when Bill and Richie had looked through Georgie's photo album, and Pennywise began to try to harass them. After the book was closed, Stan was unable to deal with what he had just seen. He repeatedly began saying "no" and denying what he had seen, until Bill told him that they had all seen it. Stan says, however, that he did not want to see it. The Blood Oath While in the sewers, Stan was the most uncomfortable and terrified. He said that he could, in fact, deal with the fear he was experiencing. What he could not deal with was being dirty and not knowing where he was. After the kids escape the sewers after defeating It for the first time, Stan leaves the group momentarily to retrieve a discarded Coca Cola bottle. He breaks it on a nearby rock and uses a shard of the glass to cut the palms of all the Losers. Stan makes a joke about cutting his wrists instead of his palm (a foreshadowing to his death as an adult), and Bill even considered trying to stop him as he was unsure whether Stan was joking or not. After all of the Losers' palms have been cut, they hold hands in a circle and Bill insisted they make a pact that they would all return to Derry to fight it once more and defeat it once and for all. In the 2017 film adaptation, Bill Denbrough is the loser to start cut the rest of the group's hand and initiate the blood oath, rather than just making everyone swear after all their hands are cut. This is probably done because it would be difficult to translate the connection Stan and Bill share in this moment as a unit on screen. 1985 As an adult, Stan is in a happy marriage with his beautiful and loving wife Patricia. Stan has an extremely successful job as an accountant in Atlanta, Georgia and it is noted that Patricia is very proud of their large house. He also was a Woody Allen fan. Patricia and Stan had been trying to have children for a long time but to no avail. They went to many doctors to check if they had any problems or diseases, but it showed that they were both perfectly normal. In adult life, he is somewhat aware of his past experiences and attributes his abilities to know the right thing to do to the Turtle, in a near subconscious way. He also seems somewhat aware that what they had done as children was why he and his wife couldn't conceive. When Mike calls Stan to tell him that It had returned to Derry and that they would all have to come back to fight it, Stan cannot comprehend this at first. His memories rush back almost right away, unlike the others. After the phone call, he tells his wife that he is going to take a bath. His wife, Patty, eventually finding it odd that he was taking a bath so late goes to see what was happening. There, she sees that he cut his wrists in shape of 'T'. With his own blood, he writes the word 'IT' on the bathroom wall. It is possible that, like the other Losers later in the library, with the memories coming back his palms began to split open on their own, and he either continued it or without the other losers to hold hands with, he had no other choice. 2016 In It: Chapter Two, Stan commits suicide upon hearing of It's return in 2016, much like in the novel and miniseries. It later tauntingly reveals this to the other Losers when they gather at a Chinese restaurant and Beverly reveals she has had nightmares of Stan's suicide for years. Stan still appears in flashbacks throughout the movie, in particular one where he gives a speech about not being a man but a Loser while at church, the memory of which drives Richie Tozier to return in time to save Mike from Henry Bowers. At the end of the movie, the Losers all receive letters from Stan written before suicide that reveal that his actions had a greater purpose: Stan knew that he would be too scared to face It again and his presence would only hinder the other Losers so he took himself off the board to give the others a fighting chance. Stan urges his friends to live life to the fullest once It is gone. Appearances * IT * 11/22/63 (mentioned) * It (Mini series) * It: Chapter One (2017 film) * It: Chapter Two (2019 film) Quotes IT 2017 IT 2019 Trivia *Was a strong baseball player. *Despite having 'jet black' hair, he is said to also have ginger pubic hair. This may be due to vitiligo affecting his ballsack. *Seems largely unaffected by Richie's antisemitic jokes, even replying that his father had killed Jesus, not him. *Was upset with doctors for suggesting that he and Patricia were unable to conceive due to stress, and advising them to 'not think about conceiving' when having sex, as he said he "never thought about it during." *Was a fan of Paul Anka. Gallery 07Ii-MYh_qql.jpg|Wyatt Oleff as Stan in IT Chapter One, with IT behind him k0Ffbi1b-720.jpg|Wyatt Oleff as Stan in IT Chapter One, in the Barrens tumblr_ozoibb9CDF1ssy91ko2_500.gif|Wyatt Oleff as Stan at the end of It Chapter One in the Barrens stan.PNG 58200-9665.jpg|Ben Heller as Stan in the Miniseries MV5BN2Y2NzFiODEtNmM1ZC00MTMyLWFhZjgtOTJlYTVlZmYyOThlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyODk2NDgxNDU@._V1_.jpg Stan Uris Missing Poster.png|Missing poster Tumblr_eeff49a7146fe282618f721eb4917d51_e01078d7_640.gif|Andy Bean as Stan in IT Chapter Two, in the bath PDVD_024.jpg EGIZ3dQUYAAC2Z-.jpg PDVD_033.JPG StanleyUris-ITChapterTwo.jpg File=AdultStanleyITchaptertwo.jpg Category:It (novel) Category:Stephen King characters Category:Horror television characters Category:Horror film characters Category:Fictional people who committed suicide Category:Fictional bullying victims Category:Fictional Jews Category:Fictional accountants Category:Fictional characters from Maine Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1986